


Snow Tracks

by Tricochet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Winter, caroling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Who asked for a silly Barry/Cisco winter fic where they sing Mariah Carey and look at prints in the snow? Me, I did! Also, fun fact: at my cat shelter, there have been cats called Snow, Eggnog, and Sugar Cookie.





	Snow Tracks

"When you said you wanted to go caroling, this was not what I thought you had in mind," Cisco complains. He's wearing a fluffy coat that makes him feel like a beached whale. His limbs are cold, despite the mittens and extra socks. The only thing exposed is his face, tinted pink from the cold.

"Aw, come on, Cisco! You need to be getting into the holiday spirit!" Barry tells him. Cisco doesn't understand how he isn't freezing. He chose to wear just a light jacket and gloves. A Santa hat barely covers any of his head. Cisco decides not to care. Probably just another cool thing speedsters get that he doesn't. He'd still rather have abs like Barry's, but he can't help but be jealous.

Cisco sighs and lets Barry drag him along.

"We're just walking along the sidewalk and you're literally only singing one song."

"It's a good song!" Barry says. 

"We have sang it more than ten times today, Barry."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need," Barry starts, then pauses and gestures to Cisco to continue. Cisco still thinks he sounds like an angel, even after hearing him sing the same song for an hour. 

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," Cisco sings. He still doesn't understand why Barry won't sing any other song.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know," Barry continues. Cisco feels his cheeks heating up. Hopefully Barry can't tell from outside of Cisco's hood. 

"Make my wish come true, ooh, all I want for Christmas is you," Cisco keeps going. 

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow."

Cisco vocalizes nonsense syllables as Barry finishes the verse.

"And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe."

Cisco takes the next part of the song. "'Cuz I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do?"

"Ooh, baby, all I want for Christmas is you," he and Barry finish in harmony.

Barry laughs joyfully and puts his arm around Cisco for a quick sideways hug. Cisco smiles. 

"Why do you like that song so much anyway?" Cisco asks. 

Barry doesn't answer. He's looking at the snowy ground. 

"Look, these are our footprints here," he says. 

"Ah, yes, that must be the CSI experience kicking in," Cisco teases. 

"Here's where you were standing," Barry says, pointing to the print of Cisco's favorite boots. "And I would have been right over here," Barry indicates his own larger prints. "And these here are rabbit tracks. You can tell which way he was going. And that is where you almost tripped."

"Oh yeah," Cisco says. He fits his feet into the imprints he had left before. Barry stands close in front of him.

"You know, you never did say why you love that song so much," Cisco says.

"It's a good song! It's catchy, and festive, and, uh, fun."

Barry is scratching his neck like he's hiding something. Cisco takes both his hands in his mittens. 

"Barry?" Cisco asks. 

"Uh," Barry says, then starts singing again. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need."

Cisco sings along, and Barry reaches out to touch his face. Cisco can feel how warm his hands are through the gloves. 

"All I want for Christmas is you," Barry says. 

Cisco takes a step closer, making an effort not to slip on the ice. Barry moves his hands to Cisco's back and arm to steady him. 

Cisco has to reach very far up to kiss Barry, but it's worth it. He's warm, and soft, and Cisco can taste the sugar cookies they'd both eaten.

Cisco keeps his hand on Barry's shoulder as he pulls back. 

"What do you say we go inside, and you can pick a new favorite Christmas song?" Cisco says. 

"You mean..." Barry starts hopefully. 

"Yes. All I want for Christmas is you too."

It's freezing outside, and hard to hold hands through a mitten and a glove, but as they walk back to Cisco's apartment, Cisco has never felt more warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for a silly Barry/Cisco winter fic where they sing Mariah Carey and look at prints in the snow? Me, I did! Also, fun fact: at my cat shelter, there have been cats called Snow, Eggnog, and Sugar Cookie.


End file.
